


Let go

by zenchhi



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: AU, Character Study, Drama, Genderswap, Hurt/Comfort, OOC, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26617090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenchhi/pseuds/zenchhi
Summary: — Хэй, Катра, — приторно протянул Дабл Трабл и склонился перед капитаном. Близко-близко. Катра поморщилась: в такой манере она обычно приветствовала Адору.
Relationships: Catra/Double Trouble (She-Ra)
Kudos: 6





	Let go

Катра утирала руками не перестающие литься из глаз слёзы. В комнате было так тихо, что было слышно, как снаружи стучал по крышам Кольца Страха ливень. Погода состоянию Катры соответствовала идеально.

Они снова проиграли. Снова продули этому Восстанию, снова отступили перед Ши-Рой. Сколько можно?!

«Ты испытываешь моё терпение своей бесполезностью», — всё ещё звучали в ушах жестокие слова Хордака. Дурацкий Хордак! Дурацкое Восстание, дурацкая Адора!

Чем больше проходит дней, чем больше Хордак ей не доверяет, чем больше на неё давят все эти обстоятельства, тем больше она готова сломаться. И всё… Всё из-за этой Адоры!

Катра со злости бросает в сторону подушку и не слышит, как она ударяется о дверь. Её поймали.

— Ого. Что за состояние, котёнок? — Дабл Трабл подходит ближе, несмотря на то, что сейчас Катра не постесняется разорвать его на кусочки. Опухшие от слёз глаза смотрят с неприкрытой ненавистью, но ненавистью не к Дабл, а к миру. К Адоре. К Ведьме Теней, к Хордаку… К Скорпии, что так же оставила её в одиночестве!

Простынь и одеяло разорваны в клочья, а основания когтей на руках болят: стены кровати исполосованы многочисленными царапинами. Но этого всё ещё мало: хочется царапать их так долго, пока не обломаются когти. Пока не вырвутся с мясом и кровью. Пока по рукам не потечёт алая липкая жидкость с противным запахом железа. Возможно, только тогда она получит хотя бы какое-то спокойствие.

— Убирайся к чёрту, — Дабл останавливается от неё в нескольких шагах, прекрасно понимая, что единственная его защита сейчас — пойманная подушка. Но даже такую разъярённую и агрессивную Катру он ни капельки не боится.

— Я только что от него, — шутливо улыбнулся Трабл, надеясь, что Катра поймёт, что этим «чёртом» в его контексте был Хордак. — Мы проиграли в нашем последнем сражении, — на этих словах послышалось утробное рычание со стороны кошки. Он что, поиздеваться пришёл?! — Но Ши-Ра утратила свои силы. Кажется, ты нашла слабую точку в её мече, и он теперь… глючит, — кажется, это очень веселило оборотня. — В общем, когда я рассказал об этом нашему чёрту, он решил, что ты ещё можешь быть… полезна, — на последнем слове Дабл даже скривился. Не нравилось ему, как Хордак так дерзко отзывается о Катре. Просто не нравилось.

Катра утирает тыльной стороной ладони слёзы, и после глубоко успокаивающего вздоха возвращает прежний непоколебимый вид. Максимальная строгость и серьёзность, хотя ещё минуту назад она не могла сдержать свои эмоции.

— Разве ты не должен сейчас быть с принцессками?

Этот вопрос почему-то очень рассмешил перевёртыша.

— Они вдрызг рассорились и разошлись по разные стороны. В буквальном смысле. Так что Флаттерине, — при упоминании о своём персонаже Дабл захлопал ресницами, изображая чистейшее и невинное создание, что заставило Катру улыбнуться уголком губ, — пришлось отправиться домой. Тебе нужно было это видеть, дорогая!

За секунду перед Катрой вместо Дабл Трабл показывается Глиммер.

— Я ничтожная, бесполезная королева, которую никто никогда не слушает! — «Глиммер» театрально закрывает лицо руками. — Я недостойна этого мира, плохая Глиммер!

Катра заметно успокоилась.

Теперь вместо блестящей королевы был Боу.

— Почему меня никто никогда не слушает?! — он громко топает ногами и хныкает, как маленький ребёнок, у которого отобрали конфетку. — Я же знаю, что правильно, а что нет! Я могу указывать каждому! — неумелый стрелок делает несколько шагов в сторону, прикладывая тыльную сторону ладони ко лбу. — Дружить или не дружить — вот в чём вопрос!

Катра улыбнулась. Совсем слабо: сил на широкую улыбку у неё не осталось, что уж говорить о весёлом и задорном смехе, который явно нравилось слушать Дабл Трабл.

Но когда он становится Адорой, любой намёк на малейшую радость тут же стирается с её лица. Адора… Кошка опускает взгляд. Почему Адора с каждым разом всё сильнее от неё отдаляется? Почему променяла подругу детства на едва знакомых ей людей? Катра пережила побег Ведьмы Теней, Катра держалась, когда находилась — и всё ещё находится — под давлением Хордака, Катра держалась, когда Скорпия от неё ушла, оставив совсем одну. Но Катра до сих пор не может понять, чем те радужные наивные дети лучше неё.

От столь грустных и печальных мыслей её отвлекает то, что Дабл Трабл подошёл к ней очень близко. Девушка, даже не вставая — не удержалась бы на ногах, — поднимает на него взгляд.

— Хэй, Катра, — приторно протянул Дабл Трабл и склонился перед капитаном. Близко-близко. Катра поморщилась: в такой манере она обычно приветствовала Адору. Поэтому она ненавидела, когда оборотень так делал.

Естественно, Дабл это прекрасно знал.

— Хочешь, я помогу тебе забыть Адору?

В гетерохромных глазах отразилась удивительная смесь непонимания, растерянности и шока. Дабл Трабл чертовски нравится эта реакция. Даже если она такая несправедливо мимолётная и через секунду заменяется такими свойственными для Катры подозрением и раздражением.

— Оу, — на лице рептилии на мгновение мелькнуло искреннее — на первый взгляд — удивление, а после он привычно для себя засмеялся, будто ему неловко за что-то. Нет. Катра знала, что на самом деле ему ни капли не неловко. — Прости-прости, совсем не то имел в виду.

Трабл виновато улыбается, и через секунду любой намёк на хоть какое-то смущение полностью исчезает с его лица.

— Я хотел сказать… — ящер сощурил глаза, не без удовольствия улыбаясь, и приподнял за подбородок голову девушки. Вот так. Глаза в глаза.

Пальцы Дабл, не закрытые перчаткой, холодные и влажные. Соответствует своей рептилоидной расе, думается Катре. Или откуда он там вообще родом? А суженные зрачки вглядываются в такие же, кошачьи, очень пристально.

— Хочешь забыть о той боли, которую она тебе причинила? Заменить её другим чувством? — Дабл поднимает руку выше, чтобы невесомо погладить Катру по щеке, проводя большим пальцем под опухшим и покрасневшим от слёз глазом.

Катра, готовая уже дать по загребущим рукам, дабы неповадно было, замирает. Но всего лишь на секунду. Дабл пришлось отойти на пару шагов, чтобы острые кошачьи когти на поцарапали вместе с рукой и лицо.

— Воу, полегче, котёнок. Неужели ты этого не хочешь? Я не прав? — Трабл улыбается довольно и широко, обнажая свои острые клыки. А на последнем вопросе медленно моргает, отчего Катра ёжится: никогда она не привыкнет к этой его особенности.

Молчание было как никогда ожидаемо от Катры. Дабл Трабл даже не удивляется: она слишком предсказуема. А ещё всегда отказывается это отрицать. Наверное, это ему в ней и нравится. То, что Катрой можно манипулировать. То, что ей можно манипулировать так хорошо и изящно, что она покажет тебе абсолютно всё. Каждый. Уголок. Своей. Души.

Только от одной мысли об этом холодная кожа покрывалась мурашками. Как же хотелось увидеть всю прелестную Катру!

Было ли это желанием прочувствовать её образ целиком и полностью, Дабл Трабл, на самом деле, не знает до сих пор. Но знает, что до всех её скрытых комнат души ведут бесчисленные и бесконечные коридоры. И он с удовольствием готов идти по ним, сколько бы времени на это ни потребовалось.

— Дорога~ая, — Дабл присаживается рядом с ней, когда молчание слишком затягивается. Катра и сама не знает, чего хочет. — Ты слишком долго томишься в ожидании, что твоя обожаемая Адора обратит на тебя внимание, — сочувствие было напускным, и Катра должна была это понимать. Она и понимает: Трабл абсолютно всё равно на её любовные метания. — Ну же, котёнок, — он поворачивает голову кошки к себе за подбородок, на этот раз заметно нежнее и аккуратнее, чем обычно. Не потому, что боится её острых когтей. Катра догадывается и об этом. И видит, как в глазах напротив мелькает искорка безумия. Привычная для образа Дабл Трабл, на самом деле. — Просто доверься мне.

Этой просьбы — действительно просьбы, что на этот раз сосредоточенная на предложении Дабл Катра упускает, — было не нужно. Она доверяет ему достаточно. Больше, чем кому-либо ещё в Орде. Потому что после… после Адоры никто так близко не подкрадывался к её полностью сгнившей и почти омертвевшей душе.

— Хорошо, — она даже не отмахивается от холодной руки. Трабл это радует. — Что там у тебя?

— Закрой глаза, — Дабл Трабл чувствует, как она напряглась. Видимо, стоило попросить довериться ещё и с умоляющим щенячьим взглядом.

Но нет — Катра расслабляется, правда совсем немного, и довольно неохотно, очень медленно закрывает глаза. Удивительно, как быстро поддалась!

Но не время сейчас любоваться такой податливой дамой, которая со всеми остальными будто дичает. Хотя за столь шальную мысль, что Дабл Трабл позволено намного больше, чем остальным, он не мог не зацепиться: до чёртиков будоражит.

Но медлит совсем немного. Катра лишь чувствует на своих бледных губах что-то холодное. Теплее, чем пальцы на лице, но всё ещё холодное.

Ситуацию понимает довольно быстро, и так же быстро отталкивает Дабл Трабл, с шипением отползая в угол кровати.

Вот это да, даже успела прокусить до крови его губу… Но Катра была смущена. Это было видно по её чуть заалевшим щекам и подёргивающемуся хвосту. И мило прижатым ушкам, естественно!

— Прости-прости, котёнок, мне стоило быть чуть нежнее? — а сейчас Дабл откровенно насмехается над реакцией девушки. Но, что странно, не похоже, что насмехается искренне. Скорее… больше шутливо? Катра эту мысль отбрасывает сразу и напоминает себе, что перед ней один из самых профессиональных актёров.

— Зачем ты вообще это сделал?! — кошка рычит. То ли от злости, то ли от смущения. Скорее от злости из-за того, что смущена, хотя не должна быть. Какая великолепная эмоция! И как она чертовски идёт Катре.

— Я же сказал, — Трабл улыбается, прищуриваясь и слизывая длинным зелёным языком выступившую из раны на губе кровь. Катра за этим движением проследила. — Хочу избавить тебя от боли, причинённой Адорой.

— Какая тебе от этого выгода? — спрашивает Катра уже не так уверенно. На самом деле, спроси Дабл Трабл об этом сейчас, прямо, она согласилась бы заплатить ему сколько угодно. Потому что он всегда смотрел в самую душу и видел самую суть проблемы. И в данный момент этой проблемой, причиной всех её мук и страданий, причиной того, что ей не доверяли, её бросали и в ней не нуждались, была Адора.

Дабл Трабл в привычной своей манере моргает.

— О, дорогая, — перевёртыш подползает к ней ближе, а Катре уже некуда деваться: позади стена. Остаётся только вздыбить шерсть и сверкнуть острыми когтями, прекрасно вместе с этим понимая, что сейчас навредить ему она не сможет. Не оттолкнёт, когда её единственный луч света в этой абсолютной мгле хочет показать ей дорогу к свободе. Не откажется, когда может ощутить что-то новое и заглушить тупую боль, с каждым днём всё больше разъедающую её изнутри. — Разве я не говорил, что ты очень и очень интересна? Твои эмоции — просто сокровище для меня, — на этих словах Дабл разводит руками в стороны, как бы показывая, насколько это сокровище большое, — и я ни за что не откажусь от возможности увидеть больше.

Катра могла бы дать резкий отказ и послать Трабл к чёртям с такими предложениями. Катра могла бы согласиться чисто ради интереса и потому, что после ухода Скорпии ей крайне одиноко. А одиночество для таких людей, как она, крайне невыносимо — это Дабл прекрасно знает. Жаль понять не может: он в этом одиночестве находился и находится постоянно, уже привык к нему, стал с ним единым целым. И вряд ли его получится искоренить полностью. Уже давно поздно: засело глубоко-глубоко в его душе.

Катра действительно могла бы отказаться, и отказ бы Дабл Трабл принял. Но вместо этого она смотрит на него с таким искренним, детским страхом, и это и только это заставляет оборотня растеряться.

Катре совершенно не идёт страх.

Но Катра всё равно боится. Боится открыться и довериться, чтобы потом рвать на себе волосы в попытке заглушить боль от предательства. Боится снова научиться улыбаться и верить в хорошее, чтобы потом ещё больше возненавидеть этот грёбаный мир, который, кажется, и сам ненавидит её. Ей страшно, потому что измученная душа хочет и жаждет спасения, но спасение это впоследствии будет стоить очень и очень дорого. И стоимость его измеряется совершенно не в деньгах.

Это Дабл Трабл понимает. Но успокоить её слащавыми обещаниями, что всё будет хорошо, что он всегда будет рядом, что она не останется одна и он её не предаст, не может. Хотя, признаться честно, хотелось. Возможно, наблюдать за действительно счастливой Катрой ему и не надоест. Кто знает, кто знает.

— Тебе не нужно бояться быть счастливой, котёнок.

Кажется, эти слова подействовали на Катру утешающе. Страх в глазах заметно потух, уступив место искреннему интересу. Согласится?

— Мир не заберёт у тебя счастье, — Дабл Трабл приближается к ней практически вплотную. Катра, кажется, даже ощущает холод его кожи. — Если ты его заслуживаешь.

Девушка вздрагивает. Вот он — спусковой крючок. Катра дрожит, и Дабл Трабл прекрасно это ощущает. Какое феерическое чувство, когда ты становишься кукловодом, и тебе надо всего лишь дёргать за ниточки! А бедные куколки ничего не могут сделать — только двигаться за ними следом.

— Нет! Иди к чёрту! Убирайся! — как же Катре хочется расцарапать эту вечно довольную физиономию! И пусть раны зарастут быстро, ей плевать!

Но руки перехвачены в сантиметре от чужого лица. Острые когти лишь слегка коснулись кожи. Сопротивляться на самом деле несильной хватке Катра не может, хотя прямо сейчас у неё действительно есть возможность ранить. Но этого она не делает. Впервые удивительно быстро сдаётся и опускает взгляд.

Катра не заслуживает счастья. Не заслуживает ничего. Катра виновата в том, что сейчас у неё не осталось никого, кроме Дабл Трабл, верность которого всё ещё остаётся под вопросом.

Где-то в глубине души она это понимает. Вот только признаваться самой себе не хочет. Зато Дабл прекрасно видит истину, и у него есть все шансы сейчас полностью сломать и стереть Катру в порошок. Выбросить, как ненужную игрушку, которая перестала быть интересной и давно износилась, и забыть о ней навсегда. Именно этого Катра ожидает. Потому что не может поверить в то, что после всего случившегося достойна чего-то другого.

Дабл Трабл опускает руки вниз, но не отпускает её. Хотя оба знают: Катре не составит труда вырваться, потому что её не держат.

Столь печальное выражение лица не вызывает у перевёртыша никакого удовольствия или радости. Сейчас перед ним не воин, не безжалостный капитан Орды, не та, кто одолела Ведьму Теней и заняла её место правой руки рядом с Хордаком. Сейчас перед ним маленький заблудившийся котёнок, которого бросила мать и родные, который не нашёл своего пристанища и обозлился на весь мир. Сейчас ему очень холодно, потому что никто его теперь не обнимет и не пригреет на груди.

И сейчас он как никогда открыт для абсолютно любых действий. Сейчас его душа раскрылась нараспашку, позволяя Дабл Трабл сделать вполне ожидаемую вещь: надавить на больное и сломать.

Катра не верит, что он не воспользуется такой возможностью. Потому что все ей лишь пользуются, все уходят.

Но Дабл Трабл этого не делает.

Катра даже не понимает, когда ей перестаёт быть так чертовски холодно и когда сердце начинает бешено стучать. Холодная стена, в которую она вжималась спиной до боли, больше не чувствуется. Вместо неё — чужие руки, крепко её обнимающие. И впервые она не думает, что Дабл Трабл холодный. Впервые ей кажется, что он очень и очень тёплый, как и эти объятия. Наверное, самые приятные и жаркие в её жизни объятия.

Кошка молчит, но ответом для Дабл служат её действия. Она не вырывается, даже наоборот — расслабляется. Ящер, на самом деле, уже и не помнит, когда она расслаблялась в последний раз. Всегда напряжённая и всегда грубая, сейчас она просто отдалась этим странным объятиям, не думая ни о чём.

Трабл запускает пальцы в её жёсткие, спутанные волосы, прекрасно зная, что сейчас она не будет против. Слишком измоталась, слишком устала. Сейчас он может сделать абсолютно всё, что угодно.

Поэтому он больше не делает ничего.

Дабл Трабл достаточно насмотрелся на её страдания, чтобы изучить каждую негативную эмоцию. И чтобы больше не иметь желания видеть их на лице этого прелестного котёнка. Когда она в последний раз улыбалась искренне и ни о чём не жалела?

— Вот так, мой котёнок, — это легко проскочившее в речь Трабл «мой» Катра успешно игнорирует. То ли не заметила, то ли нет сил спорить даже с этим.

Она не видит, но Дабл улыбается. Не хитро и не самодовольно, а к удивлению даже для самого себя добро и… наверное, нежно? Рука ложится на её макушку, после чего мягко гладит по голове. Трабл искренне надеется, что Катра сейчас продолжит ему доверять и не оттолкнёт, и сам не понимает, откуда взялись такие странные мысли. Когда он в последний раз подпускал кого-либо к себе так близко?..

— Я согласна, — через некоторое время говорит Катра. Голос тихий и даже сиплый, но Дабл Трабл чувствует, что она уверена в своих словах и своём решении. Она готова отпустить Адору?

Катра хочет спросить ещё кое-что, но медлит и мнётся. Дабл прекрасно знает, что поддержка и опора для неё сейчас как никогда важны. Дабл знает, что она не захочет снова испытывать одиночество. Дабл знает, что не оставляет ей выбора, и Катра точно бы дала своё согласие, лишь бы почувствовать, что хоть кому-нибудь нужна. Поэтому она боится спросить цену, которую придётся заплатить за чувства. Ведь тогда эта короткая хрупкая сказка снова рассыплется. Катра снова будет лишь вещью, которую используют для своей выгоды.

Как бы она хотела больше ничего не чувствовать.

Дабл Трабл знает, что она хочет спросить. И её метания не могут не вызвать тихий смешок. Катра замечает, поднимает гетерохромные глаза, в которых читается непонимание вперемешку с глубокой тоской. Боже, до чего жестокий мир потрепал этого котёнка…

Девушка не сопротивляется, когда Трабл осторожно снимает с её головы маску. Без неё Катра смотрится непривычно, но ей так определённо идёт больше. А затем Катра чувствует, как сердце пропустило удар, когда Дабл наклонился и совсем невесомо поцеловал её в лоб.

С подобным проявлением заботы — на самом деле, кошка не была уверена, что это именно забота, — она никогда ранее не сталкивалась, а потому просто не находится с ответом на такие действия. Дабл это даже умиляет.

Маску он оставляет в её руках, а сам поднимается с её кровати. Катра его даже не провожает взглядом — просто смотрит вниз, на предмет в её руках, будто эта маска сейчас была самой интересной и удивительно в мире вещью. На самом деле она просто знает, что смутится, если сейчас столкнётся с Дабл Трабл взглядом.

— Денег я не возьму, — Дабл Трабл, стоя уже за порогом комнаты, расплывается в довольной ухмылке, наблюдая, как меняется выражение лица девушки. А затем двери за ним закрылись, и Катра даже не успела ничего спросить. Хотя не то чтобы она хотела.

Оплату Дабл Трабл не брал только однажды: когда застал её в таком ужасном истеричном состоянии. Когда она была так разбита после ухода Скорпии, что о самоконтроле даже не думала. Рвала и метала, будто в её жизни больше не осталось никакого смысла. В каком-то роде так оно и было. Тогда Дабл выслушал её. Выслушал по собственной воле всё, что накопилось у этого несчастного котёнка за все эти годы после ухода Адоры. И впервые тогда задумался о том, что эту чудачку с мечом наперевес Катре нужно отпустить.

И кто, как не он, единственный, кому она может доверять, смог бы с этим справиться? И возможностью этой Дабл Трабл, естественно, воспользовался. Потому что Катра заслуживает гораздо, гораздо большего. А видеть слёзы на её лице с каждым разом всё тяжелее.

***

Катра сидит, поджав под себя ноги и обняв их руками. Маска лежит рядом, надевать её обратно девушка не решается. Не хочет. Слишком приятно было ощущение того лёгкого поцелуя.

А ведь Дабл Трабл мог поступить так, как поступал всегда: перевоплотиться Адорой, утешить Катру, когда ей было хотя бы просто грустно, а после забрать заслуженную оплату. Она уже начинала привыкать к такому, пока однажды перестала успокаиваться от образа Адоры, за которой сверкали привычные золотые глаза. Катра была точно уверена, что смотрит в родные, любимые, голубые. Смотрит, но видит не их.

Нет, не в несравненном актёрском мастерстве перевёртыша была проблема. Проблема была в Катре. Дабл Трабл слишком долго с ней пробыл, слишком часто, пусть и за оплату, помогал. Слишком близко расположил её к себе. И эти танцы в глупых иллюзиях перестали иметь хоть какое-то значение. Катре даже не нужно было говорить ему, что это можно прекратить: Дабл Трабл всё понял и сам. Стал замечать уже давно, как позже потом признался.

Катра могла сколько угодно смотреть на свою Адору, Дабл Трабл мог сколько угодно быть в её шкуре и совершенно ничем себя не выдавать. Но иллюзию рушило то, что видела она лишь янтарные глаза и чувствовала только слабый аромат лайма. А Адора пахла пшеницей.

Катре больше не нужны эти спектакли. Катра больше не хватается за своё прошлое. Катра видит настоящее, и настоящее это действительно подаёт ей надежды. Настоящее, в котором нет никакой Адоры, а с дальних дверей её души впервые слетают замки. Ведь Дабл Трабл дал понять предельно ясно: уж он её точно не оставит. Никогда.


End file.
